Broken Strings of Fate
by J.S. KID
Summary: AU. Shinichi and Shiho treat each other as siblings. Until his true parents came to get him. He promised that they would still be together. But one day he left without even saying goodbye. 9 years later, they meet again. What could possibly happen?
1. Not a Coincidence

**Global Disclaimer:** Disclaimed. © Gosho Aoyama.  
**Standard Notice:** An Alternate Universe (AU) fic. No reference to the anime or manga.**  
Author's Note:** My first try in writing a multi-chapter story about Shinichi and Shiho. This is dedicated to all readers that love this pairing like I do. Since this is an AU fic, _expect the unexpected_.

**Reviews **are highly appreciated. ^^

* * *

_A person's life is really mysterious..._

"Nii-san, we will stay together forever right?"

"Yeah, you're my little sister so nothing can separate us."

"Promise?"

"Of course! Your big brother will be always at your side to protect you!"

"I love you Shinichi-nii-san."

"Me too… Shiho-chan."

…_sometimes, there are things we aren't supposed to know, yet we discover,_

"Shinichi, they are Yuusaku and Yukiko Kudo."

He stared at the two figures in front of him. A tall man in his 30's, behind his rounded eyeglass was those twinkling cerulean eyes and a under his pointed nose was a thin line of moustache and beside him was a beautiful woman with curly brown hair and teary azure eyes.

"Uh, who are they, okaa-san?"

"Shinichi…" She started, in the verge of crying. "They are your real parents."

…_there are also things we need to know, yet it takes a long time to accept it,_

"Shiho-chan…"

"You promise that we will stay forever Nii-san!"

"I'm sorry, but my real parents… they are here to get me…"

". . . "

"Shiho-chan, listen to me, whatever happens, I'll still be your nii-san. We can still be together even if we're not really blood-related. I'll always visit you. It's a promise."

"Don't break your promises to me… Nii-san."

"Don't worry, I won't."

..._and there are some things that we need to know, yet we never know._

"He already left the country, Shiho-chan."

"He… lied to me! He said we will stay together forever but… he… left me!"

"Shiho!"

"I hate him!"

…

**Broken Strings of Fate**

…

**Chapter 1:** _Not a Coincidence  
__._

_Reminisce._ She stared at the photo that she hid at the innermost part of her wallet. A smiling nine years old boy with dark russet hair and cheerful cobalt eyes and sitting beside him was a happy eight years old girl with brownish blond hair and jovial light blue eyes that was resting her head on the boy's shoulder. Happy memories of the past flooded her head as she remembered their moments together – together when they still believe that they were siblings. Mortified, she heaved a sigh and closed her wallet.

'_He didn't even say goodbye to me.'_

_Hate._ She scrutinized her surroundings. Peaceful, calm and relaxing. The mere sight of the falling leaves of the cherry blossoms tree made her heart felt happy and sad at the same time. This was their favorite place when they were still kids, under the shade of their special cherry blossom tree. She leaned her back at the trunk of the tree, thinking that he was still beside her. She closed her eyes and felt the cool breeze of the summer air. He was not with her anymore but no matter how hard she wanted, she couldn't hate him for leaving her without a formal goodbye. It was like she would fool herself if she did. He, after all, became a great brotherly figure for her way back then.

_Change._ She must face the reality. She was already a seventeen years old teen with a simple and average life. Currently, she's a high school student, with friends that loved and accept her despite of her imperfections and enemies that hated her for whatever reasons.

_Surprise._ The feeling she hates the most. All her thoughts were cut when she felt someone's hands covered her eyes. Her heart beats rapidly – thinking that it was him.

'_Nii-san…'_

"Guess who?" a familiar voice challenged.

She was laughing inside her head for her silliness. He was in a faraway place yet she still hoped that someday, he might return. _Pathetic._

"Kaito-kun." She answered lazily. The hands that were covering her eyes pulled away. She turned her gaze behind and saw a grinning seventeen years old teen with messy chocolate colored hair. His blazing deep blue eyes were looking intently at her.

_Coincidence._ She didn't know if fate was playing with her. The man that standing behind her – the way he look, the way he smile, the way he talk and the way he treat her – he was almost an identical figure of _him._

"You really know me a lot Shiho." The male teen chirped happily as he made his way beside her and sat.

"Why are you here… again?" She asked quizzically. True, he always appeared whenever she was at that place. It was like he knew that she needed someone beside her, when she felt lonely and blue.

"Summer vacation will end soon. Is it wrong to be with my bestfriend in the remaining days of it?" Kaito pointed out. He rested his head to the trunk of the tree and stared at the tranquil sky. His lips formed a small smile. "No wonder that you're always at this place, it's so peaceful and relaxing."

"Yeah. I can't believe that you could actually say something nice." She replied sarcastically with a teasing smirk.

He took off his gaze from the magnificent view in the sky to glance at the girl beside her. He knew what she felt every time she went at this special place of hers – yearning for _his_ return even though she always said that she hated him. _Denial._

"I'm always nice you know." He started and winked at her. "That's why girls go crazy over me." He added conceitedly.

"Well, not me." She informed in disagreement.

Kaito frowned. "I know and that's a problem."

She shot him a questioning look. "Why?"

"Because I always wish that you'll be my future slave… Oops!" He covered his mouth and laughed comically. "I mean wife." He jested with a meaningful smile.

Shiho rolled her eyes. "Like that will happen."

"No one knew the future my bestfriend, you might really end up with me. Don't you like the idea? You will be lucky to have the hottest guy ever alive."

"Cocky bastard." She muttered.

"I heard that!"

"I don't care."

Kaito didn't answer for a while. He stared and examined his bestfriend. She is beautiful like a majestic star in the sky, with her alluring sapphire colored pools, pointed nose and marvelous light-tinted scarlet lips. In their five years of being bestfriends, he already knew most of the things about her, especially about this brother of hers. He knew how much she loved and cared for that guy – and he didn't like that fact.

"Kaito… is there something on my face?" Shiho asked as she noticed him staring at her for a long time.

"You're beautiful, that's it." Kaito remarked unconsciously. Shiho puckered her lips and narrowed her eyes on him.

"I know that. It's a general truth." She replied derisively and crossed her arms in her chest.

Kaito laughed merrily. "Well, for me you're really gorgeous." He twisted his body so he was now facing her side. "So… do you think we already fit each other?" He added excitedly.

Shiho sighed inwardly. "Kaito… sometimes I think that you're not joking anymore."

"What if I'm really not joking anymore?" He stated with outmost seriousness. Shiho turned her head and stared at him, her mouth opened, gaping at him.

Kaito observed her expression. She was shocked. Feeling of guilt traveled inside of him. She shooed all his thoughts away. He grinned and hollered. "Gotcha!"

Shiho punched him playfully at his chest. "That was a sick joke, Kaito."

"Why? Everything can happen! Don't you like me to be your future partner?" He demanded.

"You're my bestfriend Kaito that will never happen."

"Is it forbidden to fall in love with your bestfriend?"

"Why? Are you in love with me?"

Kaito stood up, inserted his hands inside his pocket and inhaled the fresh scent of air. She stooped and moved his face closer to her. "No idea. But anything can happen, my dear bestfriend." He stood straight and stretched his hands. "So, how about you treat me for lunch?"

"Look who's talking." Shiho also stood up and faced the brown haired teen. "Let's go."

They started walking and Kaito started to blabber some things again. She didn't pay attention to what he was saying; instead, she stared at his face with a small smile.

She always thanked God for giving her someone like him.

…

"Tadaima." Shiho entered the door of their house expecting her mother to greet her. But it didn't happen. Wondering, she looked around their house; it was still the same. She walked inside and looked for her mother in the kitchen. Unfortunately, she was not there. Few moments later, she heard someone cough. Worried, she dashed to the place where the coughing came from – to her mother's bedroom.

"Okaa-san!" She called as she entered the said room. There she saw her mother, lying on the bed, looking miserable. The old woman was covering her mouth to suppress her coughing. Shiho immediately ran to the bed and kneeled, holding her mother's hand. Her eyes gazed to her mother's weak orbs. Feeling of worry and fear ran through her body.

"D-don't worry Shiho-chan," The old woman said between coughs. "Okaa-san is fine."

"You're not fine, okaa-san! I'll call a doctor now. Wait here." Shiho stated in concerned tone. She was about to stand up but her mother grip her hand tightly.

"Don't. I'm okay, rest is all I need." Her mother pleaded. "I promise, tomorrow, I will be alright."

Shiho shot her mother a playful glare. "Don't promise anything Okaa-san, if you didn't get any better tomorrow, I'll send you to the hospital." She said in commanding tone.

Her mother managed to laugh between coughs. She knew that her daughter hate promises because she believed that it's just meant to be broken. "Hai, little princess. I will."

Shiho sat at the edge of the bed and began stroking her mother's hair. Her beloved mother was sick and she didn't know what to do. She always refused to go to the hospital because of hospital bills. They were not rich enough to afford the fees in the hospitals so taking care of her was the least she could do.

…

"_I hope you can run past Shiho-chan because I'm going to get you!"_

"_Oh really, let me see you try, Nii-san!"_

_Laughter filled the surrounding as the two children tried to chase each other._

"_Caught you!" The nine years old kid howled as he embraced the eight years old sister from behind. The little girl continued to laugh merrily as her brother embraced her fragile body tightly._

"_Nii-san, I believe you can let me go now."_

"_Your body, it's warm. I feel comfortable. Can we stay like this for a while?" The little boy pleaded innocently and rested his chin on her shoulder._

_A soft chuckle escaped the little girl's mouth. "Sure."_

"_I'm so happy to be with you Shiho-chan. I don't want to be separated with you."_

"_Silly Nii-san. We will stay together, forever right?"_

_…  
_

Her eyes snapped open from her deep slumber. She stared at the ceiling, feeling lightheaded. The last two words from her dream echoed clearly inside her head.

"Forever huh? Such a meaningless word." She mumbled under her breath. She sat up and realized that she fell asleep at her mother's room. She glanced beside her and saw that her mother was not beside her anymore. Feeling anxious, she immediately stood up and searched for her mother.

She saw her outside, sweeping the dead leaves in their mini garden. Her mother caught a glimpse of her and flashed a smile of assurance.

Shiho sighed in relief. Her mother's face looked better now than yesterday. She watched her mother continued sweeping the ground. With a final glance at her mother, she entered their house to do her daily routine.

When the old woman was sure that Shiho was totally inside the house, she began to cough again. She immediately took a handkerchief out of her pocket and covered it to her mouth.

Her sight was spinning and used the long broomstick to remained standing. She breathes rapidly and squint her eyes repeatedly like she's trying to remain conscious. After few minutes, she stared at the handkerchief in her hand. She almost broke in tears. In the white cloth in her hand were traces of red substance.

"Please don't take me away from Shiho too." She muttered weakly. "She still needs me." She stared at the sky, tears forming in the side of her eyes.

…

Shiho made sure that her mother ate properly and took her medicine before leaving the house. Only the two of them are left to take care of each other. She didn't want to leave her mother alone, but it seems like it became her habit to spend some time in her favorite place.

She was on her way to her beloved cherry blossom tree when she saw someone standing in front it. Examining at the back of the figure, it had a dark russet hair and wearing a blue blazer. She narrowed her eyes and stomped her way to closer to it. Judging from the built and hair color of the figure, she assumed that it was her bestfriend.

"Kaito, why are you here again?" She asked to the figure icily. She saw the figure shivered a little before turning around smoothly.

Her light sapphire eyes met his cool cobalt one. Her eyes widen and she could feel familiar electricity flowed in her body.

The figure smiled sadly at her. "Shiho-chan, is that you?" the figure asked, his voice caused butterflies in her stomach and her heart to beat rapidly.

'_Those __sad blue eyes, somehow charming and yet so mature...'_

-TBC-

**_End of Chapter 1_**


	2. Not a Fallacy

**Broken Strings of Fate  
**J.S. KID

…

Her light sapphire eyes met his cool cobalt one. Her eyes widen and she could feel familiar electricity flowed in her body.

The figure smiled sadly at her. "Shiho-chan, is that you?" the figure asked, his voice caused butterflies in her stomach and her heart to beat rapidly.

…

**Chapter 2: **_Not a Fallacy_**  
**

_Finally, I'm able to return to where I left half of my life…_

"Shiho-chan…" The russet haired teen called again. The emotion in his voice was a mixture of happiness, guilt and regret.

Surprised, the caramel blonde girl remained frozen in her location while staring at him.

_…to where I left one of the most important person to me._

"Shinichi-nii-san…" Shiho unconsciously blurted out which made the figure in front of her to smile widely.

He slowly walked forward but the startled girl took a step backward. Confused, he stopped in front of her and softly asked, "Are you mad at me?"

Longing to touch her again, his hands were gradually reaching for her cheeks but she slapped it away.

Without saying anything, she ran away from him.

…

Shiho opened the door of their house and closed it immediately. She rested her body at the wooden door and closed her eyes.

_'He… came back. And I don't know what to feel.'_

Coming out from the kitchen, her mother, Elena Miyano saw her leaning at the door and asked, "Shiho-chan, you didn't go to the park today?"

"I didn't." She lied, but she couldn't lie forever.

A knock on the door was heard.

"Looks like we have a visitor, open the door, Shiho."

Instead of following her mother's word, she ignored it and went to her room.

A knock on the door was heard again.

Due to curiosity, Elena opened the door. Her eyes widen in shock.

"Okaa-san…"

"Shinichi?"

…

"Why did you left without saying goodbye to us? Shiho hated you for that." Elena asked, giving a cup of tea to him. Shinichi accepted the tea and took a sip.

"It happened so fast, Otou-san had a sudden work in America and I didn't have the chance to say goodbye. I didn't mean to leave without saying goodbye to you and Shiho." Shinichi answered and took down his cup of tea. "Is she mad at me?"

Elena sighed inwardly. "No. She isn't. Even though she always says that she does."

"Can I see her, Okaa-san? Please?" Shinichi pleaded. Elena smiled and nodded gently. She accompanied Shinichi to Shiho's room.

…

Shinichi entered her room. Nostalgic memories of them flooded his head. He couldn't help it but to smile. After nine years of being away from the place, nothing really changed.

He took few more steps and finally saw the girl he missed for the last nine years. He knew she would hate him for leaving her after he promised that they would be together forever.

"Shiho-chan, I'm sorry." Shinichi muttered. Shiho, who was sitting in the edge of her bed, didn't even bother to look at him.

"Go away."

"No. I won't leave until listen to me."

"We don't have any connection anymore, you are not my brother and that fact is very clear to me now. We are not related in any means."

Shinichi felt a heavy feeling in chest because of her words. He slowly walked to her location and sat beside her. Then, the heavy feeling was soon replaced with a comfortable one. It was a very familiar and soothing sentiment that he didn't feel for the last nine years.

"For me, you're still my little sister. I never forgot you even once, Shiho." Shinichi said with outmost sincerity in his voice.

His husky yet captivating voice gave chills in her spines. She wanted to hug him tight and feel the warmth that only _he_ could give.

"No, leave me alone." She said with a hard expression in her face.

_If you only knew, how much I missed you._

But she didn't need to think of a way to hug him… because in a split second, a pair of strong and warm arms enveloped her in a hug.

"I missed you," Shinichi whispered in a very sincere manner. He closed his eyes and tightened the hug. It was like he would loose something if he let her go.

Even though she was itching to put her arms around him, she can't and she_ won't. _As he hugged her, a strong and powerful feeling flowed in her system; it was something new, something she never felt before, something that felt so right. She let him hugged her for the mean time, enjoying every second of it.

"You know, it killed me the day that I left this country, I never wanted to leave you." He told her. She felt her heart skip a beat.

Her resistance to hug him back weakened. Her arms slowly wrapped around his muscular body. She didn't even notice that tears started to flow out of her eyes. Her yearning for him was much stronger that the feeling of hatred in her heart.

"I… missed you too, you idiotic, foolish, stupid jerk." Shiho muttered, almost inaudibly but Shinichi heard it – loud and clear.

Shinichi managed to release a short laugh. "Where did my sweet sister go?" He asked and broke the hug between them. He noticed the tears flowing at her beautiful face.

"She was gone since you left."

Shinichi's hand wiped the trail of tears in her eyes. "Still a crybaby? Since I'm back, I guess, my sweet sister is back too."

"You're not going to leave again, right?"

Shinichi beamed a smile of assurance. "I will never leave you again." Then he stood up and with a deep sigh, he offered his hand to her. "Shall we go to our special place?"

Shiho stared at his hand for a couple of seconds. With a small smile formed in her face, she accepted it and stood up. Shinichi held her hand gently yet securely.

Outside the room, Elena smiled in happiness and sadness. Now, she didn't need to worry. She shut her eyes tight and sighed in relief.

_'Thanks God. You gave back someone that will take care of my daughter…I don't need to worry anymore when the time that I need to leave her comes.'_

…

The warm wind of summer air touched its hands to their skins. The leaves of cherry blossom trees sway gracefully at the humid breeze.

"I missed this."

"Me too, Shinichi."

"So, it's only Shinichi? Now, now, where did the nii-san go? Many things are missing huh?"

"Then should I call you jerk-nii-san?"

Shinichi pouted cutely. "You really changed a lot," he informed.

"And you didn't even change a bit."

Kaito was on his way to surprise Shiho again. He was walking excitedly at the park that her bestfriend treasured the most. But instead of seeing her alone, another figure was beside her. He scrutinized the guy beside her and he felt an unbearable pain in his chest. Shiho had this true expression of happiness around him, the expression he never knew that she could have.

He was about to leave but Shiho caught a glimpse of him.

"Kaito-kun!" Shiho called which made Kaito to stop his on his track. He turned his heels around and faked a lively smile.

"Oh, hi, Shiho." Kaito greeted and approached them. Shinichi stared at Kaito, wide eyes.

"Who is he, Shiho-chan?" Shinichi asked, his eyes still examining the guy in front of them.

"He's Kuroba Kaito, my big-head bestfriend. Kaito, he's – "

"You don't need to introduce him to me Shiho, this guy is your brother right? The one who left you nine years ago."

"Kaito…"

"Nice to meet you, I guess your name is Shinichi right?" Kaito asked while offering a handshake to him.

Shinichi hesitated to accept his hand at first. The way Kaito looked at him; it was murderous and frightening. But still, his hands met his. "Yes. I'm Kudo Shinichi."

Shinichi released a short whimper of pain as Kaito's gripped in his hand tightened. Kaito still wore his smile but his eyes were secretly glaring at Shinichi.

"Kaito-kun, I think you can let of his hands now." Shiho said as she noticed the tension building between the two identical people.

"Oh I'm sorry." Kaito apologized senselessly and then let go of Shinichi's hand. "He had a soft hand and it felt so good to hold. I guess he's living luxuriously unlike how you live, Shiho." He added mockingly. Shinichi felt that Kaito didn't like him and hated him.

"Kaito-kun, what's wrong with you? Why are you saying things like that?"

"Just think that I'm joking Shiho." Kaito replied, still faking a happy aura. "I'll go home now, take care." He bid goodbye and for the last time, shot Shinichi a deadly glare.

Kaito left with a heavy feeling inside his body. While walking, he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. He ruffled his already messy chocolate brown hair in irritation. The way Shiho acted around Shinichi was something that he couldn't do. And it annoyed him a lot.

"I can't believe that you met someone that looks like me."

"I can't believe it too. He resembles you a lot. I'm so happy to meet him."

"I think he didn't like me."

Before Shiho could reply, Shinichi's ringtone echoed in the park. He stared at the caller ID and excused his self to Shiho.

"Hello, …Ran."

_"Shinichi? Where are you?"_

"Somewhere, why?"

_"You left without telling me, I'm worried."_

"Don't worry about me Ran, I'm perfectly fine."

_"Can we see each other now?"_

"I don't know Ran, I have still have some thing to do now. Sorry."

_"Call me when you're not busy anymore. I love you."_

"Fine. Bye." Shinichi hung up. He sighed inwardly and went back where Shiho is.

"Who is that?" Shiho asked when she noticed the frowning face of Shinichi.

"Just someone… Anyway, you want to go to my house?"

…

"So where is he?" A voice with weird accent asked. He was lying comfortably at the couch while watching some news in the television. His coffee brown hair was hidden inside a cap and his deep, navy blue eyes were fixed boringly at the television.

"He didn't tell me Heiji-kun. He was acting weird since he set a foot here in Japan. You're his bestfriend, you should know why." A girl with long auburn hair answered. She sat in another couch and her blue eyes with a little shade of lilac color, saddened.

"You can't blame him, he's away for nine long years in this country." Heiji started. "And I'm just his bestfriend, you are his girlfriend. I think you should've known him better."

Ran sighed and just smiled. She met Shinichi in America. They became classmates in a well-known university in America and became good friends. Now, she became his girlfriend and she felt like she was the luckiest girl to have a guy like him.

Few minutes later, the front door of the house opened.

"Heiji, are you there? I brought her here!" Shinichi's happy voice echoed inside the house. Heiji's eyes widen in realization.

"Crap." Heiji mumbled in panic. He sat up and looked at Ran. How could he forget this!

"Shinichi?" Ran excitedly said and went to the door. She stopped, eyes wide, when she saw Shinichi, together with a caramel blonde haired girl, holding hands.

"Ran? Why are you here?" Shinichi asked, surprised.

"Shinichi, who is she?" Ran asked, looking at Shiho with pained expression in her face. Shiho became puzzled. She had no idea on what's happening.

_'This is going to be…weird…' _Heiji thought while watching the scene. He looked at Shinichi who was explaining to Ran. He eyed Shinichi's hand that was still linked to the blond teen. He sighed and slapped his forehead.

_'Kudo, at least let go of her hand while explaining things to your girlfriend.'_

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Not a Delusion

**Broken Strings of Fate  
**J.S. KID

…

"Shinichi, who is she?" Ran asked, looking at Shiho with pained expression in her face. Shiho became puzzled. She had no idea on what's happening.

_'This is going to be…weird…' _Heiji thought while watching the scene. He looked at Shinichi who was explaining to Ran. He eyed Shinichi's hand that was still linked to the blonde teen. He sighed.

_'Kudo, at least let go of her hand while explaining things to your girlfriend.'_

…

Chapter 3:_ Not a Delusion  
_

Upon realizing that his hand was still linked with Shiho, Shinichi immediately let go of it and smiled nervously at Ran.

"Uh, Ran what are you doing here?" He asked, stammering. Ran's unexpected visit almost shocked the hell out of him without any particular reason.

"I'm just worried about you. We just arrived here and you went somewhere that I don't know where." Ran started and then looked at Shiho. Shiho remained nonchalant but inside she was really puzzled. "Shinichi, who is she?" Ran continued, her voice with glint of jealousy.

"Shiho Miyano." Shiho calmly introduced, looking straight at Ran's troubled face.

"Shiho Miyano?" Ran repeated questioningly as if she just remembered something.

"She's the sister that I told you in America, Ran." Shinichi said and then smiled at Shiho. "Shiho-chan, she's Ran Mouri, my girlfriend."

Shiho felt numb at Shinichi's statement. He's been away for nine years and then returned with a girlfriend? They're finally together but there was some other girl that he loves. She was longing for his brother's love, just like how he loved her when they're still kids. She didn't know why but she didn't to share his brother to other. Maybe she was selfish but she lost her brother for nine years and now that he's back, she wanted to spend most of the time with him.

"Shiho-chan?" Shinichi called when he noticed that she was staring at Ran for a long time. He shook her shoulder which made her return to reality.

"I'm sorry. Nice meeting you anyway." She said to Ran with no emotion at all.

Ran sighed in relief after hearing from Shinichi that Shiho was his sister. He already said to her that she has a sister that's not blood related to him but he loved so much. She was jealous at first but Shinichi said that he only loved her as a sister.

"Nice meeting you too, Shiho-chan."

"Call me Miyano. I don't like someone I just met calling me by my first name." She replied gravely.

Ran, instead of being mad, smiled and said, "Okay, Miyano-san. I'm sorry."

Shinichi was shocked at the big change of her sister. He clearly remembered back in their childhood that Shiho was a cheerful and approachable. Was it because he left her? Suddenly, the feeling of guilt came back to him. He needs to make it up to Shiho. He needs to pay back his promise that he broke and the nine years that they lost.

"Hey, hey! Mind introducing me your long lost sister, Kudo?" Heiji's voice echoed in the room which made them snapped out of their trances. Shinichi and Ran smiled while Shiho just shrugged her shoulder.

* * *

…

Kudo Yuusaku and Kudo Yukiko were currently standing in front of Miyano's residence. They looked at each other and then smiled.

"I hope she will like this fresh fruits that I brought. Maybe this is not enough for taking care of our son but I still want to thank her." Yukiko said, looking at the fruits in the basket.

"I know she will like it. She raised our son for 9 years and made him a really good kid." Yuusaku replied and then knocked at the wooden door.

They waited for a minute before the door opened. They were both shocked to see the pale face of Elena.

"Elena-san, are you alright?" Yukiko worriedly asked. She gave the basket of fruits to Yuusaku and helped Elena who seemed to have hard time standing up.

"I'm alright." She lied and faked a smile. Yukiko noticed that she was lying and that she was not feeling well. She helped her walk and sit in a sofa in living room.

"Do you want us to take you the hospital?" Yuusaku asked calmly even though he was really worried.

"No. Thank you. Anyway, you are Shinichi's parents right? It may be nine years ago but I will never forget both of you." She stated weakly. She clenched her fist as she felt the pang of pain attacked her head again. She didn't want to look weak in front of them but her sickness didn't let her.

"You really didn't look well, Elena-san, you're making us worried." Yukiko said, full of concern.

Elena began to cough hard. She immediately took out her handkerchief and covered it to her mouth. Yukiko patted her back while Yuusaku went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Kudo-san," Elena started to say, her tears began to fall out her eyes, "I always thanked God that Shinichi finally unite with her real parents. But my daughter, she only have me."

"Elena-san, what are you saying? Don't speak like you're going to die." Yukiko said, tears trailing down her cheeks.

"I have a cancer in lungs." Yukiko's eyes widen in shock at the revelation. She felt frozen at the very moment. At the moment she met Elena nine years ago, she knew that she was a very good and caring woman. Why did a great woman like her need to have that kind of sickness?

"I know that I will not live for a long time. I'm begging you Kudo-san, please take care of my daughter." Elena added and removed the handkerchief off her mouth. There it was again, the red substance that made her cry hard.

"Yuusaku!" Yukiko called, her voice was cracked. Yuusaku immediately returned with a glass of water and gave it to Elena. "Let's bring her to the hospital."

"Please, don't." Elena begged but Yukiko was determined.

"No, there's always a cure in that disease. If you think about the bills, we will take care of it. Just don't die. Shinichi misses you a lot. He and your daughter will be sad if you leave them this soon."

Elena began to cough again and they immediately brought her to the hospital.

* * *

…

"Ah, so your still studying?" Heiji spoke, his eyes examining Shiho.

"Yes, I just said it. Are you deaf?" Shiho replied, her eyes narrowed.

"Kudo, I thought you said that you have a sweet sister?" Heiji whispered to Shinichi who was sitting beside him.

"Everybody's changing. But still, she's my sister." Shinichi whispered back. He looked at Shiho and flashed her a smile.

Shiho just stared at Shinichi's face. It'll be nice if only the two of them are in the room, telling stories and events that happened in the past nine years. But not. Beside her was his girlfriend and it really made her uncomfortable. If not for Shinichi, she already left and go home. But she misses her brother so badly.

"Ne, Miyano-san, you and Shinichi are really close. You're the first person he looked as soon as we set a foot here in Japan. You must be really special to him." Ran informed her Shiho. Shiho then looked at Ran and noticed the uneasiness in her face. She knew that she was jealous because of her presence.

"I don't know. But if don't get jealous because of me. I'm just a sister to him." She said and Ran only replied her with a sweet smile. How could she dislike a girl with a kind and warm smile like that? No wonder Shinichi like her. Ran's personality was totally opposite of hers.

"Anyway, Shiho-chan, have dinner here tonight. Ran and Heiji will join us."

"I'm sorry but I need to refuse. Mother didn't look very well so I need to take care of her. If you don't mind I need to leave." Shiho stood up and walked to the door.

"Wait, I'll bring you home." Shinichi offered and followed Shiho.

"Shinichi!" Ran called him.

"I'll be back later!"

And they were out.

"Mouri, just let those siblings spend some time. Nine years is so long you know." Heiji said boringly. Ran stared at the door, feeling anxious. She knew she didn't need to be jealous but she just can't help it.

* * *

…

"I'm sorry, Mam, Sir. She has the stage four of lung cancer. Surgery was now out of the option." The doctor said sadly.

"Is there any way to treat her?" Yuusaku asked.

"There's none. The cancer cells already affected the other parts of her body. I'm sorry to say this but…" The doctor shook his head. Yukiko broke down to tears and Yuusaku comforted her.

"Honey, I'll call Shinichi to bring Elena's daughter here. They need to know this."

Yukiko just nodded and went to Elena's room. There she saw her, breathing rapidly with a respirator. She entered the room and saw that Elena was awake.

"Kudo-san… Please, I know I will not live for a long time. My daughter, she's my only treasure. Please look for her for me." Elena pleaded. Yukiko held her hand and nodded.

"I promise. You've take good care of Shinichi when she's with you, I'll gladly return that favor."

"Now I can leave peacefully. Thank you, Kudo-san."

* * *

…

_You will never know what you will lost in one normal day of your life_…

Shinichi and Shiho are now running in the halls of the hospital. They never felt so frantic before. They've been running to what seems to be an endless maze.

_Shiho-chan, otou-san said that your mom is in the hospital._

"Please okaa-san, be alright." After a few minutes, they've reached the room where Elena was confined. They both froze seeing Yukiko crying and the doctor shaking his head. The nurse then put the white cover over Elena's face before leaving.

…_it may hurt but no one can stop fate from doing it's job_…

"No." Shiho muttered under her breath. "Okaa-san…"

…_a normal day can be tragic when fate decided to.  
_

_End of Chapter 3_


End file.
